


Space Law

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [12]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Law, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is far, far much more complicated than she’s used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).
> 
> This has been recorded as a podfic by reena_jenkins and can be listened to/downloaded [here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383314.html).

Everything is far, far much more complicated than she’s used to, but it’s also far, far more important that she know the laws and be able to use them because her life literally hangs in the balance. There’s not enough time to learn everything, but after pouring over the laws for more hours than she cares to think about, she thinks she knows enough to do some good, though her chances of making this out alive are small enough that she wishes Caine would get over himself and comfort her a bit. Something good should come of this whole space princess thing after all, and the piles and piles of ridiculously over complicated laws she has to learn just to survive certainly don’t qualify, even if they might just help save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
